Demons in Hogwarts?
by Samron
Summary: Harry tried to pull away, but a strong grip held him against the wall. Shuichi was standing close, which made him blush. Harry didn't know what was going on, all he knew was that he was being held against a wall, by a very good looking RavenClaw. YuYuHP
1. Transfer

"Who is that?" Asked Hermione blushing slightly, "I don't know, and don't care!" Ron snapped while trying to finish his homework before class started. Harry glanced over to where Hermione was looking.

"I think he's a new transfer student!" Hermione squeaked out. Ron glared at Hermione wondering how she always knew everything. "Did you know about him?" Ron shot the question at Harry.

Harry looked a bit startled from Ron's anger, "No. I didn't even know we took transfer students." Harry said, while shifting his gaze over to this mystery boy once more; he had long red hair strangely beautiful green eyes, a lot like Harry's, but brighter. Also, the way he held himself made him seem confident, very confident. Despite the fact he was sitting completely alone, with everyone staring.

"Well, now you know." Hermione said, with a pleasant smile toward the new boy.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in potions class, just before it started. So it was safe to talk, because Snape wasn't in the room. Now that Harry thought about it, everyone in the whole classroom seemed to be staring at this new boy. Even the Slytherines students were staring and whispering.

"He really is quite dashing, don't you agree Harry?" Hermione said.

"Don't you mean, 'she'?" Ron said with chuckle that was quickly muffled by Hermione's elbow in his side. "Ow..."

"Well, he sure is different." Harry said, keeping his gaze on the boy. _'Ron is right, he does look like a girl... __yet __Hermione is right too, he is really good looking... But, that__'__s gross.'_ Harry sighed, and looked away.

"What house is he in?" Ron blurted out, quite loudly. "Ron! Shush! Your so loud sometimes, you know he probably heard you. Now he knows we are talking about him!" Hermione lowered head, and Harry followed so it now looked even more like they were gossiping.

"There's nothing wrong with that! Everyone's talking about him, I'm sure he's aware of it!" Ron argued. "Anyway, he doesn't even seem to care, he's probably enjoying it. He's one of those types!"

"What types?" Hermione looked angry.

"You know, the type that love attention. That's probably why he got transferred from his other school, because everyone was sick of his attitude." Ron sneered at the new student, then smirked to himself.

"Oh bull Ron! You are always so quick to judge people!" Hermione turned to Harry "Harry, what do you think?"

"Uh... I don't know. He actually looks quiet content. Like Ron said." Ron jumped out of his seat. "See? Harry agrees with me, he is just like I said!"

"You can't say that! And you didn't mean that did you Harry?"

"Well, you can't judge a book by its cover, Ron. And just because I said he looks content, doesn't really mean anything…" Harry looked over at Ron, and smiled. Ron just glared and sat back down. "Fine whatever, why don't you go meet him if he's so wonderful!" Mocking Hermione while he looked put out.

"I didn't say that!" Hermione snapped, while blushing. "I just disagreed with your little childish remarks. Also, I **am** planning on going to go talk to him later on. Oh, and by the way, he's in Ravenclaw." She pointed; the student had moved his hair from his chest to over his shoulder, you could see his tie, which was blue and gray.


	2. Roses

After potions Harry was barely able to keep still, so once Snape took his leave Harry stood quickly. Stretching out and yawning loudly.

"Oh gosh, doesn't that class seem to get longer and longer everyday?"

Ron giggled at Harry's comment, and then Harry smiled. Hermione glared, "You both sound like two little giggling girls."

Ron sneered at her, "Very funny Hermione..." Then quickly sat down crossing his arms. Harry turned away and cleared his throat, needing to make noise in the awkward silence. Hermione startled Harry, by grabbing his arm quickly, and hard! "Oh my gosh!"

"WHAT!" Harry jumped.

"He's looking over here!" Hermione quickly looked away and started to fix her hair. Harry looked over to where she looked, and there was the new student sitting at his desk alone as he had been for a few days now. Just sitting, and staring… and Harry?

"Harry, I think he's watching you..." Ron smiled teasingly. Harry also thought that. But pretended to not think so. "Very funny Ron..." Harry gulped while looking away like Hermione, but for two completely different reasons.

The red haired boy just smiled confidently toward them and turned his head back to his books. "That's it! I'm going over there to meet him! If any of you boys have guts, you will come with me to do so." Hermione stood swiftly very girly and began to walk toward the Ravenclaw side of the classroom. Ron looked like he was going to be sick.

"You mean, you want US to go with you?" He gulped. Hermione made an annoyed expression, "Yes of course, why not? ...Wait, you aren't... scared are you!" Hermione looked happy.

Ron and Harry snorted, "Of course not!" They both said at once.

"Then get off your bums and come with me! Introduce yourselves like men. Then I'll believe you aren't intimidated by his amazingly good looks!" Hermione smiled, looking quite excited. The two boys both rolled their eyes while they stood and began walking to support their giddy friend.

While they made their way over to where the red head was sitting, he took notice and looked up at all three of them, with quite a pleased smile spread across his beautiful face. Hermione was now blushing... along with the two other boys, again for two completely different reasons.

"Hello there." Said the red head, with an extremely smooth and attractive voice.

"Hi!" Hermione said, sounding a bit nervous, and raising one hand to wave. Ron and Harry both glared at her, and then she cleared her throat. Regaining her composure she smiled and put out her hand.

"My name is Hermione Granger."

"Hello Miss Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Shuichi Minamino." He gently, yet firmly, grabbed her hand and they shook. His voice was almost velvety, if that was even possible. And it was surprisingly deeper than the two boys had expected. 'His skin... it's so soft!' Hermione thought to herself. She blushed harder, and continued to smile at Shuichi.

Ron gulped when he noticed Hermione giving then the look, the look that if they didn't behave themselves she would make them pay. So Ron, gulped and glanced at Harry, while elbowing him in the side. Which startled Harry, and instead of being smooth and polite he blurted out his introduction, sounding more nerdy and uneasy.

"I'm Harry!" He said while his voice cracked, like it did on occasion. Ron choked back a laugh, and Hermione looked embarrassed and annoyed.

Shuichi chuckled, looking very pleased reached his hand out to shake Harry's hand. "Very nice to meet you... Harry. I was wondering when I'd get to meet the famous 'boy who lived'." He gave Harry a look that he knew more about him than meets the eye. Harry always hated it when people referred to him like that. He is just another student here, and wished he wasn't treated like some celebrity.

After giving Harry a longer look than Hermione, he looked at Ron and raised his eyebrows. Who was standing quite still, and staring at Shuichi. Hermione and Harry both cleared their throats and then Hermione shot a glare at Ron.

"Oh!" Ron flinched. "Weasly! Nice to meet you." Looking very professional reached a hand toward Shuichi, almost like they were doing business.

"Hello Weasly, it's a pleasure." Shuichi chuckled.

"Well, I'm happy to be meeting other people outside of my house. It makes me feel very welcome." Shuichi said with him warm smile. "We are happy to meet you too! I'm glad we're making you comfortable. That's what I wish for all students in Hogwarts; is to feel excepted!" Hermione smiled and stepped forward, taking the spot light.

Ron rolled his eyes, and Harry just cleared his throat. He felt uncomfortable because this Minamino guy kept smiling at him. _'He is making me fee__l uncomfortable!'_ Thought Harry.

"Well, we best be getting to our next class, right Hermione?" Harry suggested.

"Oh, right." She turned to Shuichi, and smiled.

"It was a pleasure to meet you! Maybe we could study together sometime?"

Shuichi chuckled, "Alright, I do like a good study now and then."

Harry smiled, "Well, see you later then! Goodbye." He grabbed Ron, and then Ron grabbed Hermione and then walked out quickly. All while Shuichi was smiling happily at Harry.

"Oh my gosh! He is so dashing! Isn't Harry!" Hermione kept giggling.

"Yeah sure..."

"What do you mean sure? His smile is amazing! And those eyes, OH! And did you notice his smell! What a wonderful smell, it was so pleasant! Was it... a flower, or maybe roses? Yes, I think he smelled like roses… That's so romantic…" Hermione trailed off into her own fantasy world.

Ron cringed, "Oh would you stop! You sound like a little six year old, with a crush!"

Harry frowned _'Yes, he did smell like roses'_. It made Harry sick that he noticed that, about another guy..."Well at least we know he's a guy" Ron sneered, "I mean if we didn't hear him talk, I would still have kept thinking he was a girl!"

"Oh Ron, don't say that! He is just way prettier than most boys here! Doesn't mean he looks like a girl!" Hermione was now out of her fantasy world quick enough to defend Shuichi.

"Oh please Hermione, he has long girly hair, and his _pretty_ eyes! He looks like a woman! Didn't you notice his HIPS? And roses of all scents?"

"OH! So you noticed his hips?" Hermione yelled. "Stop saying things like that, if you don't want to look like a... like a gay boy!"

Ron gasped, and Harry began to pretend he didn't know these two. "Hermione..." Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "I think that was as little far." Slightly joking, then smiled at Ron. Who was still shocked from Hermione's insult.

"How could you say that! I'm not...gay!"

"Well, can't take your own medicine can you! So just shush up, and stop being so cruel! Hermione waved her hand in his face, and stormed off. "I can't believe she said that to me! Can you Harry?", "No Ron..." Harry sighed.

_'Shuichi huh? I don't know if you are any normal guy...'_


	3. Sly

While running through the dark and cold forest, Harry slipped and fell over. Breathing hard, trying to stand back up. He was running from someone, yet he didn't know whom, but he knew he had to get away fast. His breathing was quick in pace, and he was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

He could see his own breath in the cold crisp night air, and his glasses were fogged. Finally managing to stand up Harry hid behind a tree, and searched for his wand. Yet for some reason he couldn't find it.

Harry began to panic.

He started to think of a plan to get out of his bad situation, fear was making it hard for him to think straight. Then he finally, thought maybe if he made a run for it he could make it safely back to Hogwarts.

So he got himself ready, took a few shaky breaths, and ran. Right as he turned around he saw something, a bright light. It was a green light; all he saw was green.

Then just as the green light was fading away, he smelt something. It smelled a lot like roses. He then saw the face of a beautiful person, with a sly smirk, but somehow it looked as though he was going to help him.

His long red hair was beautifully flowing, and his skin was creamy and smooth. When this person looked at his eyes, the light got worse. His eyes were green, like the light…it got brighter. Harry's head started to have such horrible pain that he began to scream.

Harry sat up in his bed screaming.

"Harry!! Harry!! What's wrong!?"

Ron was shaking Harry with a frightened look on his face; the others in the room were also awake looking a bit scared from their roommate's screams. Ron shook Harry harder, and finally Harry woke up. With a shocked look on his sweaty face, Harry looked at Ron. Puzzled and frightened he finally made eye contact with his friend.

"Ron!" Harry yelled.

"Harry I think you were having a bad dream, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Harry gulped, while looking around.

"You sure? You were screaming really loud, it made Neville piss his pants!" Ron's eyes got wider, showing how scared he was.

"Hey!" Neville said from across the room.

Harry sat up and rubbed his head, "Yeah, I think I'm ok." Then stood up and headed for the bathroom. "Sorry Neville…"

Neville frowned.

"Harry? You sure you don't need anything?"

"Yeah Ron, I'll be alright. It was just a dream." Harry smiled at him, then rubbed his head and went into the bathroom. Ron looked at everyone, made an attempted to ignore Neville who was glaring at him. Then looked back at the door, and wondered if his friend would be alright.

Harry shut the bathroom door quickly, and turned on the shower. Then he sat on the floor, and removed his glasses. Harry began to wonder why he had such a weird dream. Not that his dreams were always out of the ordinary, but this one was out of the ordinary for his 'out of the ordinary' kind of dreams! These thoughts just confused Harry more, since he was already confused as to why he was dreaming about the new transfer student!

Harry rubbed his face.

He told Ron he was alright, but really he was worried as to why he dreamed what he did. 'I could never tell Ron that I dreamed about him…' Harry knew Ron would tease him to no end, so he best keep it a secret. Yet for some reason Harry felt uneasy. Maybe this transfer student was bad news and he could be dangerous…

The next day at breakfast Harry was acting normal, and Ron didn't think anything was different with Harry. Yet some how Harry felt uneasy, and anxious. His dream kept replaying in his head, the part of the beautiful person. He began to blush whenever he thought about him. Harry dropped his head, and took another bite of his breakfast.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione leaned over into Harry's view.

Harry looked at her, and smiled. "I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"Ron said you had a bad dream, is that true?"

"Yeah" Harry glared at Ron. "It was nothing thought." He said with a smile.

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and then cleared his throat. "These muffins are so soft!" Ron was trying to change the subject; he knew Harry didn't like it if he told other people when he had nightmares.

"Oh, well that's good then. I'm glad your OK." Hermione smiled, and then began to eat again.

Ron stared at Hermione, with twisted features. Watched her smile happily while eating, and humming to herself. She seemed like she was glowing from happiness, which meant something good happened. Why else would she be acting this way?

Ron shifted his gaze over to Harry, gave a questioned nod toward the bubbling girl, Harry looked at Hermione then just shrugged. Ron sighed and looked slightly bugged.

"What's with you?" Ron blurted out toward Hermione, with an annoyed expression pasted on his face.

Hermione's humming stopped abruptly; her rude interruption was not welcomed. "What do you mean 'What's with me?'?" She said with a snappy tone, and then looked at Harry. Who wasn't even paying attention.

"What I mean is, why are you acting so weird?"

"Weird?"

"Yes, weird."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione then smiled to herself, which made Ron even more curious.

"See that! You never make that face, and you never HUM!"

Hermione giggled, which made Ron cringe. "I'm just happy, can't a girl express her feelings? Gosh."

"Not if there's no good reason to."

Hermione glared, turned toward Harry, not wanting to talk to Ron anymore.

With a huge smile across her face she said "Shuichi said he wanted to go study with me later today!" She giggled.

Harry looked up startled with this statement. Then looked over at his friend, who was making a strange gagging noise.

"Isn't that great!?" Hermione asked, while barely being able to contain her smile.

"Great? You mean gross! He is such a woman Hermione!" Ron blurted out, then made another sickened face.

"Oh you shut up!" Hermione waved her hand in Ron's face, which made him have to dodge her hand.

"Really?" Harry said, with caution in his voice.

"Yes! What's wrong with that?"

"Well, are you sure he is trustworthy?" Harry asked, as he started to get a bit nervous.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah! You don't even know that bloke." Ron said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, for your information, this is what's called 'Making friends'." Hermione said with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Oh please! You just want to get to know him, then give a good snog!"

"OH! I don't believe you sometimes!" Hermione began to hit her redheaded friend. Then Ron started to yell, "Get off me!".

Harry was trying to not feel this way, it's just after his dream last night, he couldn't help but feel a little suspicious of the transfer. He couldn't help but feel this 'Shuichi' had more to him than meets the eye.

After breakfast, Ron, Hermione, and Harry went to class, which was Potions, Harry's least favorite. Now with the new odd feelings toward the transfer student, potions was even worse today.

As they walked in, Harry right away met eyes with Shuichi. Shuichi just smiled at him, friendly yet, Harry couldn't but feel his smile was telling him he knew something Harry didn't.

"Where are you going!?" Ron said to Hermione, with an annoyed tone.

"Why do you care?" Hermione walked toward Shuichi.

"What is she doing?" Ron looked pissed off, and Harry just watched.

"Looks like she is going to go talk to Shuichi." Harry then smiled at Ron, acting like it was no big deal. "But why!?"

"I don't know Ron… I guess she wants friends other than us." Harry chuckled and sat down. Ron was still fuming, and didn't think about sitting down. Which made it more obvious he was watching Hermione.

Hermione was talking, and giggling. While Shuichi looked calm and collected, yet very friendly and approachable. Even though Ron was pissed at him right now, he would have no problem walking over there to talk to him, because his aura was so welcoming.

"Dammit! What's so great about _Shuichi_ anyway?" Ron looked over to his friend for advice.

"Uh, Ron. Look at him."

"Gah! Don't say that! You make it seem so easy to see!"

"Well…"

"Ok, just shut up." Ron sat down, red with anger, along with what looked like jealousy.

Harry just sighed, and looked back at them. He did seem pretty great, his hair was beautiful, his body-

'What am I thinking…?' Harry stopped himself from being attracted to such a person, just because he was beautiful didn't mean he needed to think about his… his… body.

Harry glanced up once more to look at the mysterious classmate, and he watched while Hermione had a conversation with Shuichi. He talked with such a different attitude, it was strange, it was mysterious- no, maybe sly… yes. He smirked with a sly expression on his face, just like the expression of the beautiful person in Harry's dream.


	4. Heat

"See! I told he was bad news, I knew you shouldn't have trusted him so easily." Ron blurted out, obviously happy about what had happened.

Hermione just glared at Ron, and looked back at Harry who was sitting at a table in the library. They were all talking in a whisper, because if they were loud the ghost in the library would throw things at them. "Well, it seemed he had a good reason for canceling… he looked as if he didn't feel very well." Hermione stated, trying not to make the new transfer student Shuichi look bad.

"I think he's a no good jerk, who just wants to use you." Ron said with a sneer.

"You think that about everybody! Anyway, he seems smart enough. I don't think he's need to use me!" Hermione said.

"Well, do you think he was sick? That's kind of weird that he canceled on you, I mean, he was the one who asked to study." Harry said. Relieved, because now Hermione wouldn't be alone with Shuichi after all.

Harry had just been studying by himself before his friends joined him to tell him the news. Hermione told Harry that Shuichi canceled on their study time, that she was really looking forward to. Ron seemed to be ecstatic about the fact Shuichi canceled on Hermione, which made Hermione even more pissed off.

"Well, that's to bad. I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah well, I'm sure he had a good reason for it. I mean, like I said. He looked a bit ill…" Hermione didn't seem to be too sure if he looked ill or not. She couldn't place his odd expression.

Harry glanced at Hermione noticing her confused look, and tried to ignore it. He didn't like talking about Shuichi. It made him think of his dream too much; which always made him blush.

"Well, you guys can wait for me here. I'll be right back, I've got to go to the bathroom." Harry said with a smile, and then closed his book.

"Alright, we'll get more books!" Said Hermione with an excited tone, and then Ron snorted and got more comfortable in his seat. "You mean, you'll get more books?" Ron said, while looking up at Hermione with a smirk.

Hermione just glared at him, and then looked at Harry, "We'll be waiting!" She smiled, and walked off. Harry waved at Ron, and walked out of the library. Ron smiled, frowned, and finally realized he was about to study alone with Hermione. "Great…"

Harry was walking through the halls, getting closer to his destination. He was glad he was on this floor. Because now that meant he could use the old 'haunted' bathroom. It was the coolest bathroom in Hogwarts, yet no one ever used it! Harry loved the fact he had it all to himself.

Finally arriving to the bathroom Harry slowed down, because he heard the water running from inside. He wasn't too worried; sometimes Moaning Merdil left the water on. So he just expected one of her screaming fits to be in the near future; he started to get ready for a screechy voice when he looked into the partly opened door.

H saw something else, something he wasn't expecting at all.

When Harry looked through the opening of the doorway, he saw Shuichi leaned over one of the old sinks. The water was running, and Shuichi's face was wet. Water was dripping down his neck, which dripped into the sink. He seemed to be breathing fast, almost like panting. Which made Harry's heart jump.

Harry was frozen for a bit, before he realized why he had come here, he had to pee really bad! He thought it was strange that Shuichi was using this bathroom. _'Hadn't he heard it was haunted__?__ Maybe he hasn't met Moaning Merdil__ yet__…_'

Harry reached over, pushing the door open more and walked in. Shuichi looked up at him, with a slight startle. Harry tried not making eye contacted but Shuichi seemed to really want to. "Hello." Shuichi said, not sounding as calm and sly as usually.

"Hi…" Harry looked the transfer student up and down. "Are you alright?"

Shuichi blinked then smiled, then looked away and sighed. "Yes, I'm fine." Then looked back at Harry with a smirk. "I'm great actually…"

"Well, that's good…" Harry started walking toward the bathroom stalls crossing Shuichi. Harry all of the sudden felt that it wasn't a good idea that he was here Shuichi seemed to be very tense. Maybe something happened to him?

"Harry…"

Harry snapped a look at Shuichi, "Ye-"

Before he could finish his response Shuichi grabbed Harry's upper arm, and shoved him back. Hitting the wall fairly hard, Harry was too defend himself and he hit the wall pretty hard that the wind got knocked out of him.

Harry tried to pull away, but a strong grip held him against the wall. Shuichi was standing rather close, which made Harry begin to blush. Harry didn't know what was going on, all he knew was that he was being held against a wall, by a very mysterious… good looking Ravenclaw.

"What are you doing!" Harry yelled slightly flustered and very confused.

Shuichi smiled and leaned closer, noticing Harry's flushed face. He slid his hand up Harry's chest onto his collarbone, keeping eye contact with Harry the whole time. Shuichi seemed very tense; Harry could tell he was barely containing himself.

Shuichi's face was very sweaty, he looked quit stressed as well. Almost like someone was controlling his actions right at the moment. He looked happy, but at the same time stressed out. An abnormal expression for the normally calm red head.

With no reply Harry began to get very confused, no one has ever been this physical with him before. So he had no idea what to do, especially with someone he had been dreaming about. Harry stiffened when Shuichi touched his jaw.

Shuichi started sliding his hand up Harry's jaw line, and into his hair. Shuichi didn't have his normal look of composure; and began to breath harder. Harry noticed Shuichi's face and neck were extremely red, and he could feel heat radiating off of the transfer student's body.

By now Shuichi's hand was in Harry's hair, exploring. Harry had goose bumps everywhere, and was staying very still, because he wasn't sure how to react. Shuichi wasn't making eye contact anymore. He was too busy looking at every part of Harry's body. Harry was getting quite uncomfortable and confused. _'Why is he doing this to me! What's going on!'_ Harry felt very strange; he had never felt this way toward another guy before. He didn't know if he liked it or not.

Shuichi looked back up at Harry's eyes. The mysterious student smiled lustfully, and Harry stared back beginning to feel a bit of lust himself. Which made Harry feel scared, he never felt this way about a guy, specially someone he didn't even know! Shuichi moved his head forward, so close to Harry's face he had to pull back. Pulling back all the way Harry's head just hit the wall, and Shuichi came forward more.

He pressed his lips against Harry's, and you could hear a low moan come from Shuichi's throat. This made Harry very hot, he tried pulling back yet the wall was still standing firm. Harry knew he couldn't get away; the delicate hands that were holding him against the wall were very strong. So he just stood there, and kept his eyes tightly shut.

The kiss was very warm, and even though Harry tried his best to not like it. He couldn't help but feel warm inside, and take in everything that he felt. He had never kissed a boy before, yet this seemed to be more pleasurable than any other kiss he'd experienced.

Shuichi pressed his body against Harry's, and deepened the kiss. Which made Harry's eyes pop open and once again try to get away from his capture. Harry heard another low moan come from the redhead's throat, which made his stomach swirl with pleasure. The kiss was very flavorful, and it was almost sweet. Which made it all the more better.

Harry felt Shuichi's tongue slide into his mouth, which made Harry start to panic. He began to struggle again, and Shuichi just smiled. Everything this guy did to Harry was great, even though he was assaulting him!

This moment seemed to last an eternity, but Harry knew it was only a minute or so. Yet even though it seemed like it was forever, it quickly ended when Shuichi swiftly pulled away, and looked at the doorway. His face turned from lust to anger, and a noise erupted from his chest that was quiet different from his earlier moans; it sounded almost like a growl from an animal.

Harry was dazed, he felt very confused, and then he looked over at the doorway where Shuichi was looking. His stomach twisted; he wanted to throw up after seeing who was there.

"What are you doing here?" Shuichi said, with almost a hiss to his voice.

Harry was blushing even harder than before, feeling sick now. All his lustful feelings were gone.

Snape had made them disappear.

**HAHA, poor Harry. ****Ok, Please read and review!**


	5. Oops

Never before had Harry been more embarrassed in his entire life than he was right at this moment. Looking upon Snape's face he just knew Snape saw what him and Shuichi were doing.

Snape looked even more pale than usual, and his nose higher in the air than it's ever been. Looking very displeased and angry; different from his usual expression of when he finds Harry breaking rules. Shuichi, the one who caused this look on Snape's face was still breathing rather fast, and his back was facing Harry. Blocking the view of Harry to Snape, almost like he was hiding him… or guarding his property.

"What am I doing here you ask?" Snape said. "I should be asking YOU the same thing!" Keeping eye contact with Shuichi Snape's face began to look more suspicious than angry, and he stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him; this whole time purposely not looking Harry's way.

Shuichi stood his ground, and it almost looked as though he was in a fighting stance. _'Why was he being so jumpy around Snape? Was he __**that**__ upset that a teacher found out he was gay? Was he going to kill Snape!' _Harry was thinking these thoughts so quickly along with thinking of how he was going to explain this to his fuming teacher across the room.

"We were simply talking professor…" Shuichi said with a stone cold voice.

Snape snorted and looked insulted. "You expect me to believe that? I'm no idiot Minamino! Now, **explain** what you were doing before I expel you here and now!"

Harry's mind was still racing from that amazing kiss that he barely caught up to what was happening here and now. Would he be upset if this sly red head got expelled? Was he even upset that he was just violated (If you'd call it that) by this new student?

Shuichi smiled, looking extremely calm and collected once again. It was almost as if he simply pressed a button and he was no longer a mess! Dropping his arms to his sides, and taking a few steps toward Snape Shuichi's whole expression changed from stressed and panting, to calm, cool and collected.

"Alright then, I'll explain." He said with a smile. Snape's eyebrow rose in confusion, and he as well looked a bit calmer. Snape shot a glare at Harry, then straightened his back, looking as though he was actually going to listen to Shuichi's explanation. Flinching Harry looked away in peer shame; he did not want Snape looking at him right after he felt so…good.

As Shuichi's hand slowly moved up to his hair he began to talk, "You see, Harry here caught me off guard. I'm terribly sorry by the way." He said as he glanced at back at Harry, and began to continue playing with his long red hair. "I was in my time of weakness, and was being extremely careless… I thought no one came in this bathroom you see. But, apparently I was wrong." Shuichi calmly smiled, hand in his hair, twisting strands, slowly getting his hand tangled in his long red locks.

Snape no longer looked angry, just confused, and wasn't looking at Shuichi's eyes, but his hair. Then Harry started to feel slightly uneasy. He watched as Shuichi pulled something out of his hair. Dirt? A fuzz perhaps? No… it almost looked like a little pebble. Snape began to move his mouth, like he wanted to say something but wasn't aware of what he was going to say yet. Shuichi simply smiled at Snape's face that was slowly turning into a face of not just confusion, but fear as well.

"Um…?" Harry said quietly. "Professor…?" Harry began to worry even more now. His professor wasn't even acknowledging his voice! Did even give him a normal sneer or snarl… not even a glare! He just stood there very still, with a confused and frightened expression, looking at Shuichi's hair.

Harry's heart began to pound against his chest, and he felt suddenly that he wasn't safe. His instincts were telling him to get out, but there was no way past Shuichi… He just had to sit and watch Shuichi do whatever he was planning to do to his most hated professor.

"Now… something so silly can be forgotten I'm sure. Because I assure you, it won't happen again." Shuichi said with a smile still on his face.

Snape's head barely nodded along with Shuichi's. At that moment Shuichi closed his hand over the pebble and then opened it again. There in his hand was a very tiny, thing… that resembled a flower. _'What the…? What is going on here?'_ Harry was getting even more confused than when he was being kissed by this now composed Shuichi.

Shuichi walked right up to Snape, placing a hand on his chest with now a smirk on his face. Almost looking proud of himself, he held the plant up to the hypnotized Snape and the plant leaned in. It looked as though the plant knew what to do, and all it did was simply spray something on his face. And Snape passed out. Then the tiny plant in Shuichi's hand shriveled up and died, and quickly as it got here it was now gone.

"What did you do to him!" Harry said more in a panic, worry he'd end up dead too.

"He's fine…" Shuichi was stiff and rigid again, still looked hot, and was now beginning to sweat. He looked like he had just ran a mile in the last few moments. "I'd be wise to leave now Harry, before I lose control again." Shuichi trailed off, keeping his back to Harry.

"Wait, hold on! You expect me to just leave Snape here with you?"

"Yes, yes I do." Shuichi sounded slightly impatient, his voice deeper and much more intimidating than normal.

"What are you going to do to him!" Harry really didn't care what Shuichi did to Snape… well at least he tried not to care. Yet he was still standing here, wondering what the red head was going to do with his limp helpless professor.

"Harry… I'm simply going to take him to his bed, and he'll wake up trying to recall what he had for dinner."

"What do you mean? He's going to expel you if you didn't already kill him!"

Shuichi chuckled. "I can assure you Harry, he's far from dead. The only thing I _did_ to him was remove some memories of his from the last hour or so. This way, he won't remember what he just saw." He smiled and faced Harry, pale and still sweating.

"Wait… you just..." Harry's brow frowned, "You just erased his memory?"

"Yes."

"Just like that?" Harry was wondering if this red head was really just a student. "Who are you, Shuichi?"

Shuichi simply smiled. "You really should get back Harry, your friends are probably beginning to wonder if you ditched them…" He looked as though he knew what Harry was thinking. Harry began to panic much more, and left the bathroom as quickly as possible. Fearing that he left Snape to his death. Yet, more fearful of what Shuichi would do to him if he ever got him alone again.

'_That kiss was almost like he was hypnotizing me! I was just completely OK with it! What's wrong with me! I'm NOT gay, and I will never like boys! So why did I let him do that?_

_On second thought…_

_Snape would never let someone get that close to him without pulling out his wand, and he wouldn't have just __**not**__ gotten angry either! Shuichi must have hypnotized Snape like he hypnotized me!'_

Harry hurried and ran back to the library, beginning to sweat and pant he realized he was running as if he was being chased. Other students in the hall were staring, so he slowed his pace, but still moved quickly. He didn't want anyone asking questions, because he still couldn't believe he had just let Shuichi kiss him like that! No one would ever find out about this… but he still had to warn his friends some way… but how?

Lol, poor Snape. He got pwned. OK, if you guys are actually still reading this. Just letting you know that I edited the last chapters that I already posted, so if you want to go back and read them. They are much better… what I can't believe is that I was such a terrible writer back then. **Shudders** Anyway. Please Review! :D


	6. Happy Slytherin

**-One week ago **(To this story that is. :D)**-**

"Duh duuu doo du dun da!"

Yusuke was dancing, as best he could, while listening to his favorite CD. Sitting in the car this long made him very fidgety. "Damn, I love this song!" Kurama, who was sitting in the diver's seat just cringed at Yusuke who had been doing his dance routine this the last hour. Wasn't he done yet?

"Yusuke, settle down just a little, would you?" Kurama looked hopefully at Yusuke.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Yusuke just grinned at Kurama, and kept dancing, also beginning to snap his fingers along with the beat of the music. Kurama frowned gripped the steering wheel, and kept driving.

They had been driving for five hours now, and since Yusuke is too young to have a license, Kurama had been driving the whole time, on this long, **long** dirt road; which lead to the school. Only to stop for bathroom breaks on the side of the road every once in a while. Yusuke had had a whole twelve-pack of coke before we they had left on their journey, which also gave him more fuel to dance.

Reaching over to Kurama's relief, Yusuke turned the music down. "So, what's this place called again Kurama?"

"Hogwarts." Kurama smiled softly, "Oh right, why are we going here again?"

Kurama just sighed, "Weren't you listening when Koenma gave us this assignment?"

"Uh, no?" Yusuke chuckled at this question.

"We are going here to protect a student. Do you remember the name? You laughed when you heard it." Kurama just kept his bored eyes on the road.

"Oh yeah! Harry Potter! Ha ha! That name is so funny!" Yusuke just giggle to himself, and Kurama rolled his eyes and kept on driving. Man that coke really got to him, why me Koenma?

"Yusuke, this is serious, remember Voldamort is after this kid. So we have to protect him, he is important to us, and to the future... Well, at least that's what Koenma says."

"What?" Yusuke turned down his music volume more, and looked as if he just missed everything Kurama had said.

Kurama just frowned at Yusuke, being surprised this hyper teenage boy had irritated him so much, then sighed and looked back to the road. "Heh, sorry Kurama..." Yusuke looked like he felt guilty, so he left his music on low, and tried to calm down. After about five minutes Yusuke was out cold.

"Looks as though, you are tired..." Kurama trailed off, and his mouth opened wide into a big yawn; wishing he could sleep like his friend next to him.

"Almost there... "

**-Present day at Hogwarts-**

Still walking quickly back to the library Harry began to think that maybe it wasn't best for his friends to see him like this. They would definitely know there is something up, and would for sure ask a million questions each. So, maybe it was best Harry didn't go back, but what about Shuichi? How was he going to handle his being close to Shuichi, because Hermione was obviously still interested in being friends with him, and naturally Ron would follow.

Well, it was decided, Harry would just have to calm himself down and go talk to his friends. If they were to find out, it wouldn't be the end of the world. He needed to make sure his friends knew what they were up against, and that Shuichi wasn't as perfect as he put on.

Harry began to run again so he could get back fast, but without really paying attention to what was in front of him Harry ended up slamming into someone; hard. Harry's glasses flung off his face, and he heard book and papers fling everywhere. And as he fell to the ground he heard a loud yell for the boy in front of him.

"FUCK!"

Oh great, this stranger sounded mad! If only he could find his glasses, then he could at least see the person's face. Harry quickly ran his hands around on the ground searching for his life's companions, and finally found his sight. Putting them on his vision was back to perfect, and he could see the boy in front of him.

He was sitting on his bum, legs out in front of him with his knees bent, and resting on one hand. The other hand was gripping the bottom half of the boy's pain stricken face. The boy had a very good body type, from what you could see through his Slytherin uniform; good muscle, good stature, probably beats of kids for a living.

'_Great…'_ Thought Harry. _'Here comes a beating from a Slytherin I don't even know!'_

"Fuck fuck fuck! It hurts so bad!" The boy continued to swear to himself, all the while rocking back and fourth and still holding his mouth. Then he snapped his head up to Harry, at this same time Harry did notice the front of his head kind of hurt.

'_Oh great, I made him bleed!' _

Harry flinched, but kept eye contact with the now angry looking Slytherin. He had dark honey brown eyes, which had some tears gathering from pain, and his jet black hair was slicked back almost like Draco's; which looked much more appealing on this student.

"Why the fuck where you running so damn fast! My lip is bleeding!"

"I'm… I'm sorry!" Harry stuttered from the panic, he really wasn't in the mood to be beaten. "I was running… and uh, I wasn't watching where I was going! I'm really sorry."

"I'm gonna pound your face!" Said the angry student while he stood up. Harry just stood as well, but was cringing, ready to be attacked at any moment.

"Look! I'm really sorry, please don't beat my face! I wasn't meaning to hurt you, I just… I was scared, and wasn't paying attention." Harry pleaded.

"Clearly! You obviously can't see, even with those glasses! God!" The student finally removed his hand from him now bleeding mouth, and his angry face turned into more of a pouty expression. Looking down at his bloody hand he frowned. "Man, now I'm gonna have a swollen friggin' lip for the rest of the fucking school year…" He trailed off, then looked to the side sighing.

It was amazing! The Slytherin student almost looked as though he was calming down, and even better, maybe wasn't really planning on pounding Harry's face in!

"Well… uh, it looks alright to me… I mean. I doubt it will be swollen for too long." Harry said very cautiously, trying not to re-anger the Slytherin.

The black haired boy looked up, his eyes bigger than before. Less angry, and much more attractive than Harry first thought.

"Oh, you better hope not! God, I can't believe your head is so hard… why aren't you bleeding?"

Harry stared at him with a surprised expression. "Why aren't you going to pound my face in?" Asking this question while he was still on guard, Harry hoped for a good answer.

"Ha ha, I just said that cause I was pissed! I probably won't hurt you…" The boy smirked playfully at Harry then whipped him bloodied hand off onto his uniform.

"Gross…" Yusuke then looked at his uniform in disgust.

"Oh…" Harry was still standing frozen, wondering if the student was telling the truth.

"God, I'm not gonna hurt you! OK? Relax." He looked directly at Harry for the first time, then froze. He made a strange confused look at Harry and looked him up and down several times. Harry was now less scared for his life, and more confused as to what this Slytherin was going to do to him now that he wasn't going to 'hurt' him.

"So, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't…" Harry shrank back, not wanting to interest this strange guy.

"OH, right… well what is it?"

"Um, Harry Potter."

"Seriously!" He said this which a much more pleasant sounding voice, almost making him look like a different and less violent person.

"Yeah." Right away Harry knew what was coming, either he was going to begin mocking Harry, or he was going to sincerely be one of his fans, shake his hand, and then leave never to talk him again.

"Well that's great! I've been looking ever where for you!" He smiled and quickly wrapped one arm around Harry's shoulders. "You know, this school is much bigger than I thought it was! It's nice to finally see you Harry…" The boy trailed off with a big grin on his face.

"Uh… who are you?" Harry was now even more confused than he was when the Slytherin promised he wasn't going to harm him.

"Hahahaha! OH! I'm sorry, I'm Yusuke Urameshi! It's great to meet you!" Yusuke reached out his hand with now dried blood on it, and forced Harry into a handshake. With a strong grip Yusuke continued to shake Harry's hand and his grin was bigger than ever.

"Why were you looking for me?" Harry said, still cautious of Yusuke, and slightly shaking from the aggressive handshake.

Ignoring Harry's question Yusuke pulled away and faced Harry, "So why were you running so fast? You should at least have a good enough excuse for making me bleed." This time Yusuke's voice wasn't threatening sounding at all, it was like they were now best friends, and Yusuke's grin turned into an almost playful smirk.

'_What is going on here…?'_

Harry wasn't sure what was going on these last few days, but all the new students sure were strange!

"Well, one of the new students… I mean. Um…" Harry just sighed, and Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"Someone spook you?"

"Yeah…"

"Who was it? I can take care of them for ya buddy." Harry just shot him a strange glare, "No, it's fine! I just didn't want my friends to worry. It's nothing." Harry smiled kindly at Yusuke.

Yusuke paused for a bit, and it looked like he was in deep thought. The awkward-ness of the whole situation just got even more awkward when Yusuke went silent. Harry shifted his eyes around the hallway, trying to avoid the awkward feeling. Was it ok to leave? Was Yusuke going to keep him trapped here, asking him nosey questions all day?

'_This is the weirdest Slytherin I've ever met! He's not beating me up, he obviously doesn't hate me, and he's actually pretty …__**nice**__!' _

Yusuke broke his train of thought; "You said something about a new student? Was it the other transfer? I'm a transfer you know!" Yusuke told Harry all this so fast, he had no time to put it together that maybe Yusuke knew this other transfer.

"He just scared me is all, no harm done…"

"Scared you? What'd Kurama do to you?"

"Kurama?" Harry gave Yusuke an odd look. _'I thought there were only two new students.'_

Yusuke froze with a funny smile on his face.

"I think you're talking about someone else, this guy's name is Shuichi."

"Hahaha, ooh! Yeah, I am. Silly me. I just assumed everyone knew Kurama! HA! I'm soooo funny…" Yusuke hit himself on the head a few times, and then began to walk away.

Harry still standing there with a confused expression just watched as the strange Slytherin student began quietly talking to himself once again.

"Well, anyway! Gotta go Harry, it was great meeting you! Maybe we'll run into each other again? See ya!" Yusuke smiled big and waved while running off down the hall.

'Man… what a hyper person, is he bi-polar?'

Harry felt exhausted after his interaction with Yusuke, and was just happy he didn't end up getting his face beaten in by his new Slytherin friend.

'_What a strange guy, but I guess I like him… a friend in the Slytherin house is never a bad thing… Just hope he's actually as nice as he seems.' _

Then Harry began to walk back to the library much calmer than he was before he ran into Yusuke. Maybe it was a good thing he did, because now he's in much better shape to warn his friends about the extremely mysterious red head that hypnotized Snape.


	7. All We Need

"Well! This guy isn't so bad after all! If he can make Snape forget whenever we disobey; he's my best bud!" Ron said with a huge smile.

"So, why did he erase Snape's memory again, Harry?" Hermione said after turning her attention from Ron. Harry just looked slightly annoyed. "Like I said, I don't know… I guess he just didn't like Shuichi talking with me."

"Sure you guys weren't doing anything naughty? Like you know, drugs?" Ron said with a giggle. "Of course not Ron!" Harry snapped.

"Gosh, Harry. I was just picking… that guy is WAY too perfect to be caught doing that kind of stuff. I bet he's sly about everythin' he does! Man, where is he, I wanna talk with em." Ron stood up from the comfortable couch that sat in the middle of the Gryffindor commons room.

"NO!" Harry yelled with a panicked tone.

Both his friends stared at him with a strange look, a bit of concern, and tons of confusion mixed in. A bit of silenced passed and finally Hermione broke the silence.

"Ok, who switched you guys' bodies? Just yesterday Ron HATED Shuichi, and Harry was ok with him. Now Harry, you hate him? And Ron loves him?"

Ron sat back down slowly, "Umm, don't get me wrong Hermione. He's still kind of a weirdo, but he's bought me with the Snape memory erasing thing!" Ron grinned. "Anyway, he's so skinny, there's nothin' to worry about… I mean, I could probably break em in two if I got too close."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Ron…" Harry said with a warning tone in his voice.

"Ok! Time to explain. Right NOW." Hermione said with her 'I'm going to get what I want' voice. "Are you afraid of him? Is so, WHY Harry? You're worrying me a bit, so please. Let me know if something's wrong Harry, we are here for you."

Harry just smiled at both his friends' worried faces. "I'm fine, I just.. I just think we should be cautious of people we don't quite understand yet… I mean, if he can do that to Snape with no problem… Think of what else he can do." Harry looked away, trying not to seem too concerned, and more like he'd just thought this up on his own. Instead of actually having a good reason to fear Shuichi.

"You're right Harry, that is a bit suspicious. How is it that a mere transfer student can do something so extraordinary?" Hermione looked a bit disappointed, this meant that her gorgeous new friend might be a bad guy.

"Wooh… So you're saying you think he's like, a spy or somethin'?" Ron looked worried, "Ok, you know what we should do… we should kidnap him, and ask em some questions!"

"What?" Both Harry and Hermione looked at Ron with concerned faces.

"Ron, are you alright?" Harry looked at his red haired friend. "Yeah! I'm fine, I mean if we get him trapped somewhere, you could ask em as many questions as we like! Specially ones on how to erase Snape's memory." Ron continued to grin, and talk to himself about learning new things he could do to make Snape's life miserable.

Hermione just sighed. "Anyway Harry, are you sure you're alright? You've been acting kind of funny after we studied yesterday."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Hermione, I'm fine. Really. Just distracted by all this change and new students..".

"Students?"

"Oh, yeah, Shuichi isn't the only transfer." Harry said with an odd smile.

"There is another one?" Hermione said, with almost a look that she hoped the other transfer student was just as gorgeous as Shuichi.

"Yeah, his name is Yusuke Urimeshi. He's Slytherine."

"Oh…" Hermione frowned.

"Don't worry, I've already gotten a chance to meet him! He's actually… nice. Odd, but I like him." Harry smiled and patted Hermione. "We've got a Slytherine friend. Funny huh?"

"I dunno, I'll have to judge this one for myself Harry… You always see the good in people." Hermione stood up quickly. "Well, time to go study. We've got a big test tomorrow! Hopefully Shuichi will be in class tomorrow…" She began to blush.

Harry looked at Ron and rolled his eyes, and Ron just smirked and made a kissy face.

"Get to bed! Both of you!" Hermione yelled, and ran to her room.

So Harry and Ron both went to bed, ready to face the new day. Yet, Harry took a longer time to fall asleep, because he just couldn't help but feel there was something fishy going on with Shuichi. Was he working for Voldemort? Or was it something completely out of this world of magic?

Hey guys, please leave me some feedback in the reviews~! I'm beginning to have some writer's block… lol so some ideas? Anyone?


End file.
